


Way With Words

by kyo_chan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/kyo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Roy's idea of pillow talk doesn't always match Ed's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way With Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aionwatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionwatha/gifts).



> It was requested of me to write something NSFW. While I was sewing, this little snippet popped into my head. Good thing my keyboard was close by.

“M-Mustang!”

Ed bit his lip, hoping to swallow the mewl rising in his throat. His nostrils flared, full of sex smell and cologne. The man on top of him pressed closer, teeth leaving stinging bites down the line of Ed’s throat. In spite of himself, the blonde tipped his head back further.

“Mustang, I-“

“Shhh.” 

The sound was a tickle just behind his ear, and then a wet tongue lapped at the lobe. A shiver rocked Ed, his muscles tightening involuntarily. It just made the heat inside him burn that much more. He gasped, and this time, he couldn’t stop the supplicating whine. As if Roy took pity on him, a strong arm wound around him, bringing them even closer.

“Can’t breathe!”

Mustang laughed, a low husky sound that went straight to Ed’s cock, and he knew he was doomed. His automail hand was tangled in the sheets, because to touch Roy with that would have resulted in bruises twice as bad as the ones his flesh hand were leaving on pale skin. The older man’s body pulsed against him, gaining momentum while Ed drowned in the resulting passion. The fact that Ed couldn’t resist it, didn’t want to, made him both insatiably hungry and fighting mad. 

“I’ve got you, baby. Just-“

“ _Baby!?_ ” Ed sputtered, a noise that ended in a sharp gasp when clever fingers plucked first one nipple, then the other. The motion was coupled with sharper thrusts, driving his back in an arch over the rucked up sheets. His brain spun in a circle, fell down, and dizzily tried to get up again, leaving whatever threat he was going to spear Roy with forgotten. Instead, he choked out a jealous and breathy, “’m not one of your-“

Another bite to his throat, this one hard, sure to leave a mark that his shirt would barely cover. Ed cursed, pleasure pooling in his belly, tingling down his legs and over his skin. Too goddamn close, just a little more. His hips jerked up into each of Roy’s thrusts, doing the begging he wouldn’t let his mouth do. 

“Don’t say it, Edward. You know you’re not.” Roy kissed him soundly, his tongue doing things in Ed’s mouth that made him want to simultaneously scream and bite the damn thing off. “You do this to me. Just you.”

Why did he have to be so damn good at this? Ed succumbed to Mustang’s too-easy sweet talk and the way he fucked him. He couldn’t deny he felt like the only one that could move Roy to this. Moments like this, he took advantage of what little power he had when he was underneath the flaming bastard. As much as he wanted to come, craved the release Roy was teasing at, he wanted to feel his lover fill him just as much. 

“Then gimme what I want,” Ed growled. 

He got his wish, burying his face in Roy’s shoulder and biting when he hit the edge. He felt warmth spill inside him with jerking force not long after.

“’Baby’?” Ed huffed. He wiped sweat off of his brow when he finally caught his breath and then flicked at Roy’s damp hair. 

The man’s face smiled enigmatically above him. He felt the tips of his ears turning red as he realized just how intently the other man was looking at him. “You don’t like it?”

And that was the whole problem. Ed kind of did. He felt that meant Roy deserved of a punch in the shoulder. “Asshole.”

That just got Roy to laugh again. He was lucky his voice felt like velvet to Ed’s senses, or he might have gotten a black eye next.


End file.
